Giyuu Tomioka
Giyuu Tomioka (冨とみ岡おか 義ぎ勇ゆう Tomioka Giyū) est un Pourfendeur de démon et le Pilier de l'eau. Apparence Giyuu est un jeune homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu foncés. Il porte l'uniforme standard des pourfendeurs de démon avec un haori séparé en 2, un coté rouge et l'autre des cubes vert, oranges et jaunes (qui appartenait à Sabito) Personnalité Giyuu a toujours une expression sérieuse, il est réservé et a un grand sens de la justice. Il n'a aucune tolérance envers ceux qui ne connaissent pas leurs propres limites et qui jettent leur vie à la poubelle. Bien que Tanjiro ait laissé vivre Nezuko, comme la plupart des Chasseurs de démons, il ne montre aucune hésitation à tuer d'autres démons et n'a aucun respect pour eux. Il semble avoir un complexe avec ce que les autres pensent de lui et est choqué quand Shinobu prétend qu'il est détesté par beaucoup. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et a du mal à interagir avec les autres, il se tient donc généralement à distance. Il est révélé que Giyuu souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité qu'il a développé depuis sa participation à la sélection finale au point qu'il ne se considère pas comme le pilier de l'eau jusqu'à ce que Tanjirou l'aide à se rendre compte que, plutôt que de culpabiliser, il devrait chérir sa vie et continuer à vivre pour les personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour lui. Histoire Quand Giyuu était petit , sa famille a été tué par un démon , il a survécu grâce à sa grand soeur qui l'a protégé . Quand il avait 13 ans, il a rencontré Sabito qui avait le même âge et le même passé que lui, ils sont alors devenu meilleurs amis . Ils ont passé ensemble le test final dans la montagne, cependant Giyuu a été blessé au début par un démon; mais Sabito l'a sauvé. A la fin de la semaine Giyuu a été accepté mais Sabito est mort durant le test . Synopsis Final Selection Arc While Tanjiro Kamado was struggling to fend off the attack from his Demon-turned sister Nezuko, Giyu attacked the latter from behind, only to fail as the former moved his target out of the way. Recovering quickly, the swordsman asked the youth why he had protected the Demon and is told that it is because the creature is the youth's sister. Looking at the maddened Nezuko, Giyu questions this statement, before swiftly removing the girl from her brother's grip.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-27 As Tanjiro called out to his sister in alarm, Giyu told him not to move, stating that it is his job to kill demons like Nezuko. The swordsman then listened as Tanjiro attempted to defend his sister and explain their current predicament, commenting afterwards that her change in demeanor is simple to explain: any open wound bathed in Demon blood causes that person to become a Demon themselves, thus increasing their overall numbers. When the youth exclaims that his sister hasn't eaten any people, Giyu reminds him of what had just transpired, shortly thereafter bluntly commenting that there is no way to cure a person once they are turned into a Demon, despite Tanjiro's pleas to the contrary. As Tanjiro continued pleading, Giyu brought his sword up to Nezuko's throat.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-30 When Tanjiro then prostrated himself before the swordsman, begging for his sister's life, Giyu grew angry, stating that the youth has no authority over who lives or who dies, as he was too weak to protect his family, and that all of his talk about finding a cure for his sister's condition and finding his family's killer is ridiculous. Stating that neither he or the Demon Lords would have any respect for such a miserable display, Giyu demanded that Tanjiro prove his dedication to protecting his sister by drawing his axe. As the youth pondered these words, Giyu silently encouraged him to find the resolve necessary to accomplish all of the lofty goals he had placed upon himself. He then stabbed Nezuko in the chest, causing Tanjiro to throw a stone at him in fury.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 31-37 Giyu blocks the stone with the hilt of his sword, avoiding another of the projectiles as Tanjiro charged at him empty-handed. Seeing the attack attempt as only a simple act of emotion, the swordsman angrily drove the hilt of his sword into his attacker's back, knocking him to the ground. Staring down at the fallen youth, Giyu wondered where his opponent's axe was. Looking up, he saw the weapon spinning towards him through the air, and narrowly dodged it. He then mused over Tanjiro's clever strategy, realizing that the youth's plan had been to take him out even though he would have perished as well.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 38-44 Distracted, the swordsman was attacked by Nezuko, dodging backward from her kick. Cursing himself, Giyu watched as the girl reached for her brother, certain that she was going to devour him. To his surprise, she instead stood protectively in front of his prone body, before charging at him in rage. Giyu recalled Tanjiro's previous assertion that Nezuko wouldn't eat humans, noting that somebody a long time ago had said the same thing and had been killed regardless. He further reflected on the nature of Demons, in particular, the high amount of stamina lost during the transformation process, and what they do to alleviate the lost stamina and prevent starvation: eat humans, even those closest to them. Seeing that Nezuko was not following this example, Giyu sheathed his sword, incapacitating the unusual Demon with a barehanded blow to the neck.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 44-48 While Tanjiro and Nezuko were unconscious, Giyu wrapped the latter in a clean cloth and strapped a bamboo muzzle-like tube across her mouth. When Tanjiro regained consciousness, the swordsman instructed him to visit Urokodaki Sakonji, and also to not take his sister out in the sun, before leaving swiftly.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 50-51 He would later send a letter to Sakonji, asking him to train Tanjirou and explaining the youth and his sister's circumstances.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 Natagumo Mountain Arc Giyu later reappears at the Ubuyashiki residence alongside Insect Pillar Shinobu Kocho, with the two ordered to travel to Natagumo Mountain to assist the lower-ranked swordsmen. Upon arriving, he kills Lower Moon Five Rui, saving Tanjiro. He later defends Nezuko from Shinobu's attack, breaking the rules of the Demon Slaying Corps. However, he stands by as Tanjiro and Nezuko are arrested following Oyakata's order. Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Following Oyakata's death, Giyu is seen with the other Pillars attacking Muzan Kibutsuji. He eventually enters Nakime's Dimensional Infinity Fortress alongside Tanjiro. The two are soon ambushed by Akaza, with Giyu quickly sent flying away by Akaza's Destructive Leg Form: Flowing Light Flash. Giyu soon returns, angry, and manifests a mark as he begins fighting Akaza, causing his speed to increase. Akaza immediately matches Giyu's new speed and eventually gains the upper hand, breaking Giyu's blade with a punch. As Akaza closes in for the final blow, his hand is cut off by Tanjiro mid-attack, saving Giyu. Giyu then reengages Akaza once more, but is eventually defeated by Akaza's End Style: Chaotic Blue Metal Afterglow, breaking through Giyu's Eleventh Style: Lull. Giyu then watches as Akaza is beheaded by Tanjiro. After Akaza's beheaded body begins attacking Tanjiro, the injured Giyu defends Tanjiro, vowing to protect Tanjiro with his life even as he continues to take damage. After Akaza's death, Giyu falls unconscious from fatigue alongside Tanjiro. Relationships Kamado Tanjiro Giyu tried to save Tanjiro from Nezuko who had been turned into a demon but was shocked to see Tanjiro protecting her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 After nearly getting taken down by Tanjiro he senses his potential and sends him to his master Urokodaki so he can train him to become a Demon Hunter.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 53 While initially hostile towards them, Giyu has come to care a lot about the siblings, willing to violate the Demon Hunters' code of conduct and put his life on the line in order to protect them.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 7''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 46, Page 10 Shinobu Kocho Giyu and Shinobu are both Pillars of the Demon Hunters. They have opposite personalities and initially seem to be at odds with each other.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 28, Page 19 Giyu was shocked when she claimed he just had a grudge on her for saying the others hated him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 17 Later on, both he and Shinobu are visibly upset by the hostile treatment of the other Pillars towards Tanjiro and Nezuko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15 Sakonji Urokodaki The former Water Pillar and Giyu's master and the one who taught him the Breath of Water Style. He holds him on high regard and Urokodaki seems to have a lot of trust on his former student too.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2 Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship の |Mizu no kokyū}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11: Taught by Sakonji Urokodaki. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. Giyu has learned to do full focus breaths at all times as all pillars, further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. While he knows all of the Breath Style techniques, he has developed one additional by himself. # 1er mouvement : Entaille de l'eau calme - A single concentrated slash # 2ème mouvement : La roue d'eau - Giyu jumps and spins his body while slashing. # ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}} - Giyu swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. # 4ème mouvement : La marée déferlente - The swordsman makes multiple consecutive slashes while twisting their body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 # ノ の |Go no kata: Kanten no jiu}} - A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders. # ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}} - Giyu fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. # Septième style: Piercing Rain Drop; - Un coup rapide et précis , c'est la technique la plus rapide de souffle d'eau. # 8ème mouvement : Impacte de la cascade : coupe la cible verticalement. # 9ème style: éclaboussure d'eau ( Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki): - Minimise d'atterrissage atterrir, idéal pour se déplacer sans limites lorsque vous combattez dans un endroit dépourvu de toute assise. # 10ème style: Le dragon du changement - Une attaque continue dont la puissance augmente à chaque rotation, ce qui crée une forte entaille # 11ème mouvement : accalmie.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 - Cette technique a été crée par Giyuu , cette technique désactive et annule les attaques entrantes. Cependant, son efficacité est limitée car de nombreuses attaques peuvent passer au travers. Trivia *義勇 (Giyu, ぎゆう) signifie héroïsme, loyauté et courage. * Son plat préféré est le saumon mijoté avec des radisKimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 20 * Giyuu a été classé 4ème dans le 1er sondage de popularité avec 2 190 votes * Giyuu est le seul personnage a avoir son spinoff . C'est une histoire en 2 parties qui se passe après les évènement avec Tanjirou et Nezuko , appelé Giyuu Tomioka Gaiden 1 , 2 .